


Levi's game

by Tjasaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Embarrassment, Games, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Teasing, otp, there might be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjasaa/pseuds/Tjasaa
Summary: Levi plays a little game to make Eren all flustered.





	

We were all siting at the dinner table, I was as usual next to captain Levi. We kind of established the sitting order. Levi was at the head of the table, on one side there was me, opposite of me there was Mikasa and next to me was always Armin. Jean has fought his way in siting next to Mikasa. Others almost never sat at the same spot. 

I chewed on my bread when I felt something touch my leg. I stiffened and looked towards Levi. He had a hint of a smile on his face. For the last couple of weeks he teased me a lot. It happened one month ago when we were practicing hand combat and I landed on top o him. I was red as a tomato, but he shrugged it off »Not a first time this happened.«

I got even redder. He of course noticed and that was the first time i saw a hint of smile on his face. Well of course, besides when he is cleaning. And then the teasing started. He wants to embarrass me in front of my friends, I'm sure of it.

I felt his foot moving up my leg and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I got redder with every inch his foot moved higher. I cant do this. I wont allow him embarrass me in front of others.

»I'm off to bed, have a good night.« I said while bursting out of my chair and dashing towards my room. Mikasa will figure something is wrong, so I have only a few minutes to calm down, before she rushes into the room.

I sprayed some cold water onto my face and went to sit on my bed. I heard a knock on my door.

»Mikasa I'm fine, just tired.« I said while placing my head into my hands.

I heard the door open and sighed. »Is that the reaction your captain gets when he checks on you ?« I heard Levi's voice.

I froze. I couldn't even stand. I head his footsteps coming closer, but I could not move. He stopped inches in front of me. He placed one hand under my chin and lifted my head.

»You should look in the eyes when someone talks to you.«

I started to shake.

He noticed. His other hand moved to my shoulder. I was still paralysed. He pushed my body backwards and moved on top of me. One leg on either side of my body.

My eyes drifted from his eyes to his body. Even through the shirt you could definitely see his defined muscles. I could feel my erection growing and he felt it too, it was clear on his face. If he tells this to someone, I won't even care that he is a captain, I will kill him. Not sure how or if it's even possible, but I will.

He leaned closer, his lips almost touching mine. I could smell his minty breath as he spoke.

»Every time from now on at dinner, we will play a little game.« He paused and moved his mouth closer to my ear » I will move my foot closer to your crotch, if you move away or ask me to stop I will, but that you'll lose and get a hickey where everyone can see.«

He moved his mouth to my neck and kissed it . He licked and started to suck. My body started to act on my own, I allowed a small moan to escape my mouth. I'm sure I will regret this later, but right now I don't care.

Levi stopped and moved a bit further from me »But if you win, I'll stop teasing you for the next day and you'll be off the cleaning duty.«

I breathed heavily while Levi stood up and left the room without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. If you want to see how this continues leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
